


[Podfic]  every inch of sanity

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  Drowning Lessons [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>So I wrote a story to celebrate the end of the old and the start of the new. It was supposed to be a short porny story, but Gerard and Frank insisted on having FEELINGS. It was supposed to be about edging, but instead it's about boys in love. *sigh*</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  every inch of sanity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [every inch of sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309443) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/5272.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/every%20inch%20of%20sanity.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:20:56



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062305.zip) | **Size:** 19 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062304.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/every%20inch%20of%20sanity.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/every%20inch%20of%20sanity.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
